


French Dressing

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Rough Sex, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's all dressed up and Adam just got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted April 2006.

Adam got in later than he’d originally intended, empty-handed and feeling somewhat sheepish. He slipped quietly into the front hall and pushed the door shut behind him. As he slid the deadbolt home and locked the door handle, he heard music coming from the direction of the study. It had to be Jade; Adam knew he hadn’t left the stereo on in there before he went out. That space was Jade’s now, anyway.  
  
He hesitated, wondering if being alone all day had been too much for Jade. There’s only one way to find out. Adam squared his shoulders and started for the back hallway. He didn’t pause to kick off his shoes and he didn’t leave his keys on the table, instead tucking them into his pocket. If Jade wanted to go out, Adam didn’t want to make him wait.  
  
The sparsely-furnished living room was dim in the waning daylight that fell through the slatted blinds. Adam passed through it, skirting the dark table at the edge of the big black couch and sliding past the wall unit that held his collection of classic Mustang models. The hall that passed under the stairs and ran straight through to the mud room was darker than it should have been and it took Adam a moment to realize that the study door was shut.  
  
Adam paused in front of it and tipped his head quizzically. It seemed odd that Jade would shut the door against the rest of the house, effectively locking himself into such a small space, especially since he was alone. He stared at the dark six-panel wood and frowned for a few long moments before it occurred to him that Jade was used to his apartment. Maybe he wanted the security of the tiny room.  
  
Mindful of that, Adam knocked quietly. He’d told Jade the room was his and Adam understood the importance of that privacy. He waited for a response from within, some kind of acknowledgment, but it never came. The volume of the music didn’t change and he didn’t hear movement. Is he asleep? That low couch could be comfortable, he knew. Adam gripped the doorknob and twisted slowly. He pushed the door open and peered into the room.  
  
All the blood in his body rushed straight to his cock.  
  
Jade faced away from the door, one knee drawn up and resting in the seat of one of the reading chairs. The other foot was braced on the floor at the edge of the worn rug, leg extended in a long slim line, and he was bent over the back of the chair. This put his ass in the air. His perfect, firm ass, which was covered by shiny black satin… panties.  
  
Adam was nearly salivating.   
  
The panties and that ass were peeking out from beneath the very short white lace petticoat that gave body to the very short black silk dress. Adam’s cock was stirring, pushing against the rough denim of his pants, and his eyes slid from the curve of Jade’s ass down, down, following the line of his leg encased in the tightly-woven fishnet from the black lace garters to the three-inch shiny black stiletto heels. It was complete, the perfect costume, and it was more than he could rationally process.  
  
Adam’s grip on the doorknob tightened until his knuckles were white. Jade was oblivious, ass presented, and he was begging to be taken. He just didn’t know it yet.  
  
In a heartbeat, Adam was across the room, catching Jade around the waist and tackling him over the back of the chair. Jade cried out in shock and pain as his legs flew up. He was a blur of black and white and honey and blond for a moment and then they landed. Jade was on his back and Adam was on top, already between his legs, already tugging at the lace garters that held up the stockings. Exactly as it was meant to be.  
  
Jade tried to shove Adam away. There was fire in his eyes; his expression was definitely less than pleased. His breathing was heavy and his cheeks were flushed with what Adam recognized as embarrassment.  
  
“Ow, Adam, what the hell?”  
  
“Don’t talk.” Adam groped up Jade’s thighs and found the elastic waist of the panties. He curled his fingers around the edge and tugged.   
  
Jade pushed at Adam’s chest again. He was already panting. “Let me go.”  
  
Against Adam’s hand, Jade’s cock was hardening under the panties. Adam hissed at the incredible heat of it, gave in to impulse, and ripped the panties. There had to be more where this pair came from. “No,” he grunted.  
  
“Come on… Please…” Jade struggled. Under other circumstances, he might have worked free, but Adam’s determination was overwhelming and Jade’s wriggling didn’t do much more than just make their cocks harder and their breath shallower.  
  
And then Jade’s legs were in the air, stiletto heels pointed at the ceiling and the backs of his knees against Adam’s shoulders. Adam wrapped his hand around Jade’s cock and began stroking him hard and fast. He couldn’t look anywhere but down, at Jade’s thighs and crotch and hips and lower belly framed by fishnet, lace, and silk. He’d never imagined Jade in a dress or paid much attention to Jade’s legs and he was regretting it now. What was splayed before him was a fantasy he’d long since put away.   
  
Jade’s protests had turned to low sounds of pleasure; the quick, urgent movements of his hips drove his cock up, into Adam’s hand, and he was fully hard. Adam released his cock in favor of running body hands up and down Jade’s thighs. Jade was hard and writhing for him. It was all the foreplay he needed.   
  
Adam tore open his pants and yanked his cock out, scraping hypersensitive skin against the teeth of his zipper. He hissed in pain but wasn’t deterred. His cock rubbed against Jade’s as he leaned forward to search the desk drawer above Jade’s head for the lotion he’d stored there—for just such an occasion, but Jade didn’t need to know that. Without ceremony, Adam slathered his cock, tossed away the lotion bottle, positioned the head of his dick against Jade’s ass, and slammed in.  
  
Jade screamed.  
  
Adam didn’t wait for Jade to adjust or get comfortable. He wanted to fuck and he wanted to fuck now. His hips were pistons, slamming his cock into Jade, tearing into him. Jade’s knees were hooked over his shoulders and Adam watched Jade’s body jump with each hard thrust. The angle was good; he hit Jade’s prostate with every sharp jab.   
  
The room was full of the sounds of skin scraped over carpet, the wet noises Adam’s cock made sliding in and out of Jade’s ass, Jade’s low and unintelligible sounds, and Adam’s own low grunts and groans. Sex sounds. Better than music to Adam’s ears.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around Jade’s cock and began jerking in direct counterpoint to his brutal thrusts. Jade clutched the skirt, holding it up and away from his body, wrinkling the silk. His head was back and his eyes were squeezed shut and with each slam of Adam’s body into his or each yank of Adam’s hand on his cock, his voice rose.   
  
Adam looked down and saw nothing but silk and lace and skin and his cock moving in and out of the tight pink ring of Jade’s asshole. The sight of it all combined with the hot familiar feel of Jade’s body did him in. Adam cried out once and came hard, bucking erratically and shooting deep.  
  
Jade’s orgasm followed Adam’s, body convulsing as he came all over Adam’s fisted hand and the black silk of the dress. A single long, low sigh escaped his lips and his body went gorgeously, perfectly limp.  
  
Adam felt Jade give in to exhaustion and his own body wanted the same. He wouldn’t allow it. Gingerly, he withdrew his softening cock from Jade’s ass and released his legs, lowering them to the floor to either side of him. He fell back on his ass and stared at Jade still sprawled, legs thrown wide and the skirt up around his thighs. Adam’s eyes locked on Jade’s stretched hole and his shrinking cock. He realized then that he was still shaking… and so was Jade. His cock twitched. He wanted it again.  
  
Jade struggled to sit up. When he managed it, his hair flopped over one eye and he looked mournfully down at himself and the stained maid’s dress. He heaved a sigh and shoved his hair back behind his hair, then turned those big brown eyes up to Adam.  
  
“Well, now it’s ruined.”  
  
Adam shrugged with one shoulder and said, “That’s okay. I have one you can wear next time.”  


End file.
